In Rel. 11, 3GPP standardized coordinated multi point (CoMP) technology for Long Term Evolution (LTE) allowing user equipment (UE) to receive signals from multiple transmission point (TPs) or eNodeBs (eNBs). Rel-11 inter-site CoMP was designed assuming ideal backhaul (e.g. fiber), where latency was negligible and the backhaul capacity was not an issue. Under the ideal backhaul assumption, it was feasible to implement a centralized controller/scheduler architecture where a centralized controller/scheduler was responsible for the scheduling decision of all TPs or eNBs participating in CoMP. It was also feasible to implement a distributed scheduler architecture in which case the ideal backhaul enables very tight coordination between schedulers of different sites.